What's Wrong?
by kiradayo
Summary: Miku x Kaito x Luka; ACUTE?; No. Ada apa? - hanya satu kata itulah yang ingin selalu didengar Miku dari bibirmu. /c/ khiikikurohoshi - Mind to R n R ?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p>What's Wrong?<p>

© khiikikurohoshi

―

Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, yang terpikirkan olehku hanyalah; "Aku harus cari perhatian padanya agar dia bisa menyukaiku!"

Maka, tiap kali melihatmu, aku pasti akan bertindak seperti apa pun. Meski tindakanku itu sangat memalukan sekali pun. Hal itu kulakukan agar supaya kau menoleh dan melihatku. Juga bertanya padaku; "Ada apa?"

.

Seperti pagi hari ini, aku dan Luka—sahabat dekatku—sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Tanpa sengaja, aku menangkap sosok jangkungmu yang berdiri jauh di depanku. Aku meninggalkan Luka yang terlalu sibuk membaca dan menghampirimu, pelan-pelan. Agar kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Lalu, dengat sedikit hentakan, kau terkejut dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang tengah kau baca—sambil berdiri. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahmu. Kau mendecak, namun kemudian tersenyum dan—seperti dugaanku—kau bertanya; "Ada apa? Kau sampai mengagetkanku."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaanmu. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja!" jawabku.

.

Lalu, sore hari ini. Aku berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah bersama Luka. Tapi karena aku menangkap sosok jangkungmu lagi, Luka mendorong punggungku dengan kencang. Aku terkejut lalu…

BRUGH! Aku menubruk punggung tegapmu. Aku meringis, kau juga demikian. Tapi kau tidak marah padaku. Justru kau bertanya padaku seperti tadi pagi; "Ada apa?"

Aku mengelus-elus dahiku yang terantuk dengan keras, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kepeleset saja." Begitu kataku. Kau tertawa sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Dan… alangkah bahagianya aku ketika kau berkata; "Hati-hatilah."

Aku menganggap hal itu sebagai rasa khawatirmu padaku. Tidak apa-apa, kan?

.

Kemudian, beberapa hari setelah hari itu, aku melihatmu tengah bertengkar dengan seorang gadis di aula sekolah. Aku yakin kalau kau bertengkar karena cinta.

Kenapa? Kau itu cowok populer. Semua orang menyukaimu karena kau tampan dan jenius. Semua guru membanggakanmu, semua gadis akan terpikat padamu—begitu juga dengan aku.

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertengkar dengan gadis itu. Maka, aku memanggil namamu dan berkata kalau kau dicari guru. Kau menatapku, dan meninggalkan gadis yang masih juga mengucapkan sumpah serapah padamu.

Setelah aku dan kau jauh dari aula, kau bertanya padaku; "Ada apa? Siapa guru yang mencariku?"

Aku tersenyum samar. Aku memang selalu suka jika kau bertanya seperti itu. "Kau dipanggil guru. Tapi maaf, bohong!"

Jawabanku membuatmu bingung, namun tak lama, setelah kau mencernanya baik-baik, kau mengerti dan berterimakasih padaku. Jujur saja, jika kau mengucapkan kata itu, aku bisa terbang karena bahagia…

.

Lalu, musim gugur. Pagi ini aku merasa capek dan lemas. Luka langsung tahu kalau aku sedang demam. Dia memintaku untuk beristirahat. Tapi aku—yang suka memaksakan diri ini—menolak pintanya dan memilih untuk terus melanjutkan pelajaran.

Saat istirahat, aku melihat sosokmu lagi. Namun karena aku sangat lemas, aku tidak mampu mencari perhatian lagi padamu.

Ajaibnya, kau yang datang menghampiriku. Dan lagi, kau bertanya; "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Aku suka sekali pertanyaanmu. Aku menggeleng lemah. Tak percaya jawabanku, kau menggendongku bak _bridal _dan membawaku ke UKS. Kalau sekarang kau melihat wajahku, kau pasti menebak aku sedang demam. Tapi bukan hanya itu…

.

Lalu hari ini, aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Luka.

Sekali lihat, siapa pun akan tahu. Kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Buktinya, kalian berdua berciuman di sana. Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat. Sebab, saat melihat kehadiranku, wajahmu dan Luka merona. Kalian berdua sontak menutup mulut masing-masing.

.

Setelah melihatmu dan Luka saling berciuman, aku juga tahu, kalau selama ini usahaku sia-sia. Aku selalu berusaha mencuri perhatianmu agar kau melihatku dan akhirnya menyukaiku. Tapi gagal. Sejak awal… hatimu memang selalu kau tujukan untuk Luka. Kau tidak tahu, kalau selama ini aku selalu melirik gerak-gerikmu dalam memperlakukan Luka.

Sudah cukup. Usahaku sia-sia saja.

Tapi…

... tidak juga. Masih ada cara terakhir agar kau masih bisa bertanya; "Ada apa?" padaku.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti dugaanku, kau dan Luka menghampiriku bersamaan. Dan seperti dugaanku lagi, kau bertanya; "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memangkas rambutmu?"

Aku memang selalu suka rasa perhatianmu. "Ini… kulakukan supaya kau masih bisa bertanya 'ada apa' padaku. Untuk terakhir kalinya…"

Mendengar jawabanku, mata Luka berkaca-kaca. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Aku tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menenangkan.

"Berbahagialah Luka… Kaito…" bisikku tepat ditelinga Luka.

"Miku…" panggilmu. "Maafkan aku…" ucapmu dengan suara parau. Aku tersenyum singkat kepadamu.

"Jangan ucapkan kata maaf, Kaito. Cukup saja bertanya, 'ada apa' tiap kali ada yang aneh padaku." Balasku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kau tertegun, Luka kembali memelukku, tapi sekarang sambil bergumam 'terima kasih' berkali-kali. Aku nyaris terbahak karenanya.

Kau menepuk puncak kepalaku, lalu membelainya dari ujung atas, sampai ujung terbawah. "Kalau saja rambutmu masih seperti dulu, sampai besok pun aku belum selesai membelainya saking panjangnya rambutmu." Candamu. Aku hanya tertawa.

Bel berdering. Segera aku membalikkan badanku untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua. Namun, baru saja aku ingin berlari, langkahku membeku saat mendengar tanyamu; "Ada apa? Langkahmu cepat sekali…"

Aku menoleh dengan wajah masam. Kau menatapku dengan senyum 'menjatuhkan', sedang Luka hanya tertawa kecil. Aku berbalik, menatap wajahmu dan Luka sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo cepat, _love birds_!" seruku.

Kulihat kau dan Luka memerah, namun akhirnya tertawa bersamaan. "Ayo." Katamu sambil merangkul pundakku.

_Ya… biar saja seperti ini. Sampai aku mendapatkan orang baru yang menggantikan posisimu untuk bertanya seperti itu…_

* * *

><p>• <strong>E N D •<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aww… Miku x Kaito x Luka.

ACUTE nih… orz entah kenapa kepikiran fic _yucky _begini… well… saya malas ngebacot. Yep yep yep! Sampai ketemu nanti! (^. ^ )


End file.
